The Angel in Me
by sasusaku2242lover
Summary: In a sudden change of events of the girl's 14th birthday, her entire life as a 'normal' person has changed into one with magic, romance, and danger. Haruno Sakura learns who she really is and the truth that has been hidden from her, her entire life. With the help of her new friends, she fights against their enemies who seek to take their powers and rob the two world of its peace.
1. FactsInfo of the story

Hi guys, I know I have posted this before and some of you may have already read it but as I was rereading it I realized how confusing this may be so I will be re-editing this and making this more understandable. Also, pls excuse my horrible English… L I always tend to make mistakes if I don't read carefully :P

So as you can probably tell this is not really a chapter but it would probably help you understand my story better so please read.

 ** _My story takes place in an AU where both humans and magical creatures live although humans do not know about the otherworldly creatures. Magical creatures include Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, Warlocks/Wizards/Witches (not sure what to name them), and special humans with magical powers. Each magical creature has a power/ability that represents their kind and their own personal power that represents themselves._**

 **The Organization** \- is going to be the antagonist organization of the story. Of course I could have named them the Akatsuki but I was thinking of making them as only part of part of the Organization in which Orochimaru would also be part of it.

 **KA** \- in other words Konoha Academy will be where magical creatures will stay and study in. Sort of like a boarding school for magical creatures. In the school their will be a group called **the Guardians** (sorta got this from Shugo Chara, a very cute and interesting anime/manga)

 **The Guardians** \- SRRY BUT I DON'T WANNA SPOIL! All I can say is that it is very similar to that of Shugo Chara and each member is chosen by the cards themselves, so the members are chosen by fate itself. They are the protectors of the school and sort of like the student council.

(Members will be described in the story)

 **Sorciére** \- they will be the 'assistants' of the Guardians and each will be very close to certain members as they are personally hand picked by the Guardians. Each Guardian picks one and only one Sorciére.

I will not describe each of the characters unless someone asks me and wants me to do so because I would rather you figure out as you read. However, I understand that the story may be complicated and some parts may be confusing as each and every character. So feel free to comment, ask questions, and critique so that I can make the story more interesting and clearer.


	2. Prologue

As the cold breeze of the winter air blows, she, a girl with pink hair and big green eyes was born to the world full of magical beings and those not so magical. But as one may know, the world is cruel and there are tragedies that one may not be able to prevent... The girl recently brought into the world just so happened to have to feel the wrath of the cruel world.

She sat in the arms of her smiling and grateful mother as her father hugged them from behind. "What should we name her?" the woman asked looking towards her charming husband. The woman had a silver white hair with bright blue eyes. In most people's eyes she looked like a princess, a queen, and so forth.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can think of a beautiful name for the beautiful girl don't you think?" the man replied. He had dark brown hair that looked maroon almost and green eyes that would trap any girl into his abyss. He was a very handsome man that can make almost every female in the world fall for him.

"Our child has just been born and you're already a doting father," the women laughed. This made her husband give a slight pout at her words. Just as everything seemed perfect and what would be a start to a beautiful family, a man with midnight hair and dark blue eyes ran in.

"Kizashi! Mebuki! You have to go! The Organization is coming for her!" the man yelled alarmingly.

"Damn it!" the man named Kizashi yelled as he helped his wife up. "Kakashi, go get the car and make sure to make a barrier around it. We'll meet you at the back door."

Said man ran back out and by the time they were all in the car, they started to drive to the safest place they could think of in order to protect the girl in her mothers arm.

 _BAM!_

The car crashed as it was hit by lighting. But it wasn't nature's lightning but that of a magic user. They all jumped out of the car before the car lit up and bursted into flames. Standing back to back in the snow covered ground getting ready to defend themselves from their attackers.

"Kukuku, I see the girl has been born. Hand her over my darling, Mebuki and all of your lives will be spared," a man that seemed to be the leader said.

"Tsk, what a cliché thing to say. Like hell we would hand over our daughter to you and the Organization!" Kizashi said as he glared at the many people surrounding them.

In a flash, after Kizashi's retort, everything became hectic. You were only able to see flashes of lightning, fire, and different bright lights. Screams and shouts were heard as the fighting continued. Even though it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours.

"Kakashi, take her out of here with your teleportation!" Mebuki said in the midst of handing the baby girl to the man that both she and her husband trusted with all their heart.

"But I can't! What do I do with her?" He said in shock.

"Go, it's for the best and you know it! There's no way that all three of us can get out of here and you're the only one with the power to bring her to safety," Kizashi said as he set up a magical barrier that would buy them some time before it is breached.

"I can't leave the two of you here! Kizashi, I'm your Sorciére, I can't leave you and I can't leave Mebuki here either. You're both my best friends, so how can you suggest something like that?" Kakashi said with tears in his eyes as he clutched the now crying newborn in his arms.

Outside the barrier, werewolves and vampires were charging at the barrier that separated them. "There's no time please, Kakashi!" Mebuki begged as she herself cried at the fact she must part ways with her child and all her friends. But despite all that she wanted most to protect her child and her friends. She wanted peace in this world and she as well as everyone else in that barrier knew that the girl just recently born would be a key to their dreams.

As the barrier shattered into thousands of hexagonal shapes, Kizashi and Mebuki guarded Kakashi as he was preparing to teleport. " Kizashi, I know what to name our child now," Kakashi heard Mebuki say as he was almost done with his spell.

As he vanished into thin air and reappeared in an empty courtyard of a castle like building, Kakashi looked at the child in his arms, before smiling lightly at the baby girl whispering, "Sakura, huh? Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom that will help bring a new world to us," as he said this he chuckled a bit, "as expected of Mebuki to think of something like this."


	3. Chapter 1

" We should make her a surprise birthday party!" suggested a girl with long platinum hair that was pulled into a high pony tail.

"Tsk, shut up already Ino, why should we do that anyways, its a waste of money and time," replied a man with spikey died blonde hair.

"Come on, Senji! You should really treat Sakura better. Why are you so cold to her anyways? I'm pretty sure she knows you don't like her and THAT'S why she barely comes anymore," an average height boy with short black hair shouted with anger and frustration.

"Like I care… get out, I'm tired," Senji said irritably.

"... whatever..." Ino said as she closed his eyes and turned around to head out the small office, "come on Kai, lets go."

"...Aight." The two teens knew something was wrong, they never saw Senji like this before.

As Senji leaned into a chair with a sigh, someone else entered the room. He had spiky black hair and glasses, he like Senji was in his 20s.

"... Did we do the right thing?" He asked with sadness and regret evident in his eyes.

"We had to... they have her... they have Mooki. It's the only way to get her back," Senji grunted as he shut his eyes tightly. " There's nothing else we can do."

"... She's just a kid... she doesn't even know what or who she is. To drag her into this mess... "

"Enough! It's already too late and do you really think I wanted this to happen?" he seethed.

The room was filled with silence as the two sat with remorse. But ever so slightly, you were able to hear a small chant repeated over and over again.

"This... is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, Sakura."

* * *

A young girl with pink hair just past her shoulders and big jade like eyes was walking home from school alone on a Monday evening. Today, March 28, was her birthday, and for some reason she felt unsettling. She's been feeling like this for a while now, something eerie was in the air.

She quickly walked home a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. " I'm home!"

"Sakura!" her mom said in a panicking voice. "Sakura come here we have something to tell you."

"W-what is it?" she asked warily. Now she was sure that there was something wrong. Her parents were rarely ever together without either ignoring each other or arguing.

"Sakura, what we're about to tell you is absolutely the truth. You-" Before her dad was able to finish, a loud crash resounded in their home as both her parents eyes widen from both horror and shock.

"Well well well, it's been a while hasn't it Sara, Raymond?" said a man with flaming orange hair and golden cat like eyes. Next to him stood a psychotic looking man with electric blue hair and pale blue eyes.

Sakura stood dumbfounded, she was beyond shocked. These 'strangers' had appeared from nowhere and seemed to somehow know her parents. _Where the hell did these people come from? And who the FUCK are they?!_ She thought as she watched with fear. Something she never thought possible was happening before her. She pretty much _knew_ what was happening and yet… she couldn't believe it.

"Sakura, get out of here! It's not safe! Run!" her mother yelled as both her parents got into a fighting position.

No matter how hard Sakura tried to run, all she was able to do was stand in place shaking with fear in her eyes.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen Sakura," the man with blue hair said with a smirk that seemed to spread across his entire face.

"Lets make a deal shall we not? Hand over the girl and we'll spare your lives," claimed the man with blazing hair.

"Do you really think that would happen Zarif?" Raymond said towards the red head.

"Well, I guess we just have to do this the hard way then huh?" Zarif said with pitiful eyes. "Renji, summon them."

"My pleasure," Renji did a little chant and soon something started to glow around him with weird figures within the glowing circle, as things that looked like snakes came out of the magic circle.

What happened next was a blur for her. Her parents seemed to have completely changed into someone she didn't recognize and extraordinary things that she thought was impossible occurred before her. Fire engulfed the hands of the man called Zarif and no matter how painful it looked it didn't seem to hurt him. He ran forward towards Raymond, ready to punch him with the fire infused fist. But before his fist was able to collide with Raymond, the fire extinguished and Zarif now stood still with annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Tsk, you bitch, did you really think your deletion spell would make a difference, Sara?!" he yelled with a maniacal look as he continued to run towards Sakura's 'parents' only now instead of her father he was running towards her mother. With one swift attack, she was on the ground and before she was able to get up, the snakes creped around her holding her in a vice grip.

"Sara!" Raymond yelled with worry clearly etched in his face.

This time instead of Zarif speaking, the psychotic looking man spoke first," time to give up and hand the little chick over is it not?" he asked with a smirk that seemed to reach both sides of his face, and as he asked his question, his snakes held onto Sara tighter making her scream in pain.

"Please!" he yelled with fear etching it's way into his eyes. Slowly he fell to the floor whispering in a defeated voice "…don't"

This shocked Sakura to no end, it was the first time she ever seen her parents have a sort of affection whether it was one sided or not. But what she heard next made her even more surprised, "you two really haven't changed at all. Always so clearly showing your weakness to your opponents. I really don't know why KA would put the two of you in charge of such an important little Angel," Zarif said with a pitiful look in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock, she suspected she was adopted for a while now but now she was beyond confused. _W-What the hell are they talking about! What's going on?!_ She yelled demanding an answer in her mind even though she knew the answer would never come. Sakura knew a lot of things she wasn't supposed to know, she suspected lots of things but even if she did suspect herself to be adopted, this was still too confusing for her to understand at the moment.

"Well, lets finish things up here Zarif. I'm getting bored this is barely a fight," Renji said looking at his fingernails as if it was something interesting.

"Whatever, since you're so bored you finish those two."

"Honestly, I thought they would put up a better fight, considering… oh well, they must have gotten rusty… too bad we don't have time to play around much longer right Za-chan," he said disappointedly.

Before Sakura can comprehend what Renji was going to do next, she heard a blood-curling scream coming from her parents. Not a second longer blood covered the once pure white walls and her parents fell to the ground dead. From the shock of the sight, she dropped to the ground shaking, her eyes dilated in shock. She closed her eyes tightly as she screamed a scream of agony and fear. All around her ice slowly crept spread from where she was kneeling. Tears streamed down her eyes and she looked up with anger and hatred towards the two murders. Ice continued to form from nowhere and this time the ice was sharp like a harpoon, it aimed towards the two killers shooting towards them. They quickly dodged but they clearly looked more alert than before.

"Now this is better don't you think Za-chan?" Renji asked chuckling.

"Whatever you say. Just keep her alive," Zarif said annoyed having to deal with the puny girl that doesn't even know she has magic.

Renji smirked his maniacal smirk as he charged forward with a katana in his hand and blood lust evident in his eyes. Time seemed to have slowed down as suddenly both Renji and Zarif's eyes widen in shock and Renji quickly jumped backwards to be in a safe position from their target which was now blocked from view by a handsome teenage boy with a dark look in his eyes.

"Y-you! Why is someone like you here?" Zarif asked with what looked like fear.

"… What a stupid question…" the boy said in annoyance.

What happened next was a bit of a blur as she was slowly loosing conscience and collapsed to her side facing the dangerous scene in front of her. She glanced at the new intruder who perhaps just saved her life. He had dark ebony hair that almost looked a bit blue. She was only able to see the back of the boy but from his stance, but before she was fully able to comprehend what had happened she passed out into a dark abyss.


End file.
